


"Cuddles?"

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but I don't think it is, cause I need more sub (maybe?) minho in my life, clingy kitty cat minho, doting jisung, idk actually, it sounds like regressing, minho younger than jisung because he's a cat hybrid, very short but very fluffy, web comic author jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Jisung is working too much in Minho's standards, and Minho is not happy with it.





	"Cuddles?"

**Author's Note:**

> Minho is legit so similar to a cat, like the tsundere tendencies and how he goes tail-first for a fish-shaped bread my uwu meter is breaking  
> Btw did anyone see Changbean clinging on Hyunjin??? It's so cute UWU

It's midnight. Minho fluttered open his eyes from his sleep, attempting to hug the person sleeping beside him, but he shot up when he realized that there's no one beside him.

Letting out an annoyed whimper, he hopped down the bed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept enough, but without Jisung here he couldn't sleep well.

He knew exactly where to find Jisung, and as he expected, he found Jisung in his study, drawing on his computer.

Minho pouted. He saw Jisung working on the comics for a whole week, which is unusual to him because Jisung usually only takes two days or three to finish one work. As much as he understands that Jisung needs to draw in order to make a living, he couldn't rest well without him. Without a second of consideration, Minho pulled another chair to Jisung's, sat on it and clung onto Jisung's arm.

"Want Sungie," He mumbled.

"Hm? Babe? What's wrong?" Jisung looked at Minho and ruffled the younger's hair with his free hand, but Minho ain't taking it and flattened his ears.

"Minho is sleepy. Want Sungie." 

"5 more minutes, okay, bub? I need to finish this." Jisung pinched Minho's nose, but it only made Minho pouted harder. "Can you let go of my hand for a sec? I need my left hand."

Reluctantly, Minho let go of Jisung's arm, but he re-positioned himself and the chair so he was able to lie on Jisung' thighs and hugging around his waist. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep once again.

~

"God, finally done..." Jisung yawned, and tried to stretch himself, forgetting that Minho was on his lap. Minho whined when Jisung moved.

"Oh my-sorry sweetie. Forgot you were there." Jisung ruffled Minho's hair. Minho purred into Jisung's touch, but not forgetting to ask, "time?"

Jisung looked at the clock and laughed awkwardly, "It's...three am."

Minho lashed his tail in annoyance and fake-bite Jisung's thigh.

"Hey babe, didn't remember teaching you to be that violent," Jisung poked Minho's cheeks, making the boy whine again, "Let's go to sleep."

Minho sat up, letting Jisung stand up while he hopped on to the blonde's back. Jisung brought him back to their bedroom and gently place Minho onto the bed before climbing in as well.

"Want Sungie's cuddles until 10." Minho giggled.

"Sure, whatever you want, honey." Jisung said, pushing a soft kiss on Minho's sleep before pulling the smaller boy into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
